The Sum of All Fears
| lengua = Inglés | serie = | tema = | genero = Suspenso | editorial = Putnam | fecha_publicacion = 1991 | formato = Impreso (Pasta dura) | paginas = 798 (Edición pasta dura en inglés) | isbn = 0-399-13615-0 (Edición pasta dura en inglés) | precedido_por = Peligro Claro e Inminente | seguido_por = Deuda de Honor }} La suma de todos los miedos es una novela de suspenso de Tom Clancy, y parte de la serie de Jack Ryan. Fue el cuarto libro de la serie en ser adaptado al cine. Un dato interesante es que el libro fue lanzado días antes de la tentativa de golpe de Estado en la Unión Soviética en 1991, que finalmente señaló la separación de la URSS. La política rusa y las secuelas de la destrucción del muro de Berlín son un elemento principal del libro. Resumen del argumento La historia comienza en 1973, durante la Guerra de Yom Kipur; en sus altos los israelíes optan por un ataque nuclear táctico, pero esto cambia a último minuto. Desafortunadamente, una bomba atómica Mark 12 no es removida del avión de ataque israelí. Esa aeronave es derribada y se estrella en las montañas. El arma nuclear desaparece (en la jerga militar, una flecha rota). La historia avanza hasta 1991. Luego de que los palestinos empezaran a usar la no violencia para protestar y el asesinato de un protestante por parte de un soldado israelí, los Estados Unidos se dan cuenta de que no puede dar más apoyo a Israel, pero tampoco pueden dejarlo sin él, ya que esto podría desestabilizar la región. Un astuto plan para acelerar el proceso de paz es puesto en acción y, para sorpresa de todos, parece funcionar. Un pequeño grupo de terroristas musulmanes no están complacidos con el acuerdo. Con una paz que surge de alrededor de la esquina y el estado de Israel todavía existiendo, lo ven como un fracaso a su propia campaña. Su ira es dirigida a los Estados Unidos, quien ha apoyado a Israel durante años y ahora es el instrumento que crea una paz duradera que hace imposible erradicar el Estado judío. Cuando los terroristas se cruzan con la bomba israelí perdida, ellos se las arreglan para recuperarla y construir su propia versión utilizando el plutonio como material de fisión. También son capaces de mejorar el arma y convertirla en un dispositivo termonuclear. Los terroristas deciden usar el arma en el Super Bowl en Denver, Colorado. El objetivo es inciar una guerra nuclear entre los Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética. La bomba explota y destruye el estadio. El Secretario de Defensa y el Secretario de Estado mueren en la explosión. A través de una serie de coincidencias, malentendidos y otras actividades terroristas (incluyendo un ataque a las fuerzas estadounidenses en Berlín), el plan es casi un éxito y por un breve momento los Estados Unidos asume DEFCON 1. La crisis es evitada cuando Jack Ryan, luego de recibir evidencia de que la bomba es originaria de Estados Unidos, logra accesar al sistema de comunicación entre Moscú y Washington y desactiva la situación comunicándose directamente con el presidente soviético. Sin embargo los terroristas tienen un plan de apoyo, en caso de que el primero fallara. Cuando son capturados, ellos implican al Ayatolá iraní como responsable del ataque. El presidente de los Estados Unidos, Bob Fowler, enfurecido, ordena destruir la ciudad de Qom con un ataque nuclear. Ryan evita el ataque, haciendo cumplir la regla de los dos hombres. Luego durante un interrogatorio, los terroristas revelan accidentalmente la trampa, ya que el Ayatolá no estaba implicado, y era un truco para descareditar a Estados Unidos ante el mundo. Si el ataque a Qom se hubiera dado, hubiera destruido el delicato proceso de paz y la campaña en contra de Israel continuara. El plan puede ser visto como el empleo de la táctica terrorista comúnmente llamada Agente provocador. El libro termina con los terroristas siendo ejecutados por decapitación en Riad, Arabia Saudita. El príncipe de Arabia Saudita le regala a Ryan un antigua espada de la familia real saudí. El príncipe le dice a Ryan que es un símbolo de todos los que murieron, pero también sirve para recordarle todos aquellos que no murieron por sus acciones. Trivia En el libro aparece un personaje menor llamado Bill Clinton, mucho antes de que el gobernador de Arkansas llegará a ser presidente. Origen del nombre El libro toma su nombre de un pasaje introductorio que Clancy escribe antes de iniciar el libro, cuyo autor es Winston Churchill: Why, you may take the most gallant sailor, the most intrepid airman or the most audacious soldier, put them at a table together - what do you get? The sum of their fears. (Porque, puedes tomar al más galante marinero, al más intrépido aviador o al más audaz soldado, ponlos en una mesa juntos - qué obtienes? La suma de sus miedos). Adaptaciones *La suma de todos los miedos (película) *The Sum of All Fears (videojuego) Categoría:Novelas de Tom Clancy de:Das Echo aller Furcht en:The Sum of All Fears fr:La Somme de toutes les peurs it:Paura senza limite lb:The Sum of All Fears pl:Suma wszystkich strachów sv:Summan av skräck zh:恐懼的總和